The subject invention relates to a new and improved shoe structure. More particularly, a shoe structure is disclosed which is relatively simple to assemble and includes a positive locking feature to achieve an integral sturdy unit.
In the prior art, a variety of shoe structures and method of construction have been utilized. More specifically, shoe structures are known which include an elongated base having one or more straps connected thereto. The straps or vamps are provided for holding the shoe on the wearer's foot.
A variety of construction methods are known in the prior art to initially locate the vamp, relative to the shoe base, and thereafter connect the members together. For example, in a well known lasting procedure, the vamp is wrapped around a foot-shaped form or "last", facilitating its orientation and subsequent attachment to the base. The attachment methods include stitching, stapling, rivets and other fasteners. One major shortcoming of these prior art construction methods is that lasting and stitching are generally slow, hand operations which must be carried out by skilled artisans, therefore greatly increasing the cost of the product. Examples of some of these latter prior art shoe constructions can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,818, issued May 9, 1939 to Disch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,003, issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Huyge; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,863, issued May 3, 1949 to Burns.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art complex lasting and stitching operations, other shoe constructions have been developed for connecting the vamp to the base member. The latter prior art structures can be evaluated based on a number of desirable characteristics. For example, the connection must be relatively simple and easy to assemble, enabling unskilled labor to rapidly construct the shoe. The connection must also be strong to withstand the constant strains of walking. Further, it is desirable that the connection be concealed such that the aesthetic appearance of the shoes is not diminished.
One example of such a prior art structure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,353, issued Aug. 17, 1971 to Magidson. In the Magidson patent, an intermediate insole member is provided having a plurality of slots therein for receiving elongated straps or vamps. After the ends of the vamps are threaded through the intermediate insole, they are connected to downwardly projecting tabs provided on the lower surface of the insole. The insole-vamp combination is then connected to a base and an additional upper insole is connected on top of the intermediate insole. As can be appreciated, while the shoe structure in Magidson provides for a concealed strap connection, it is relatively complex and rather difficult to assemble. Other examples of shoe structures having connections between the vamp and the body portion of the shoe can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 178,385, issued June 6, 1876 to Sheffield; U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,232, issued Jan. 16, 1945 to Marx; U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,078, issued June 27, 1972 to Fukuoka; U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,070, issued Jan. 15, 1974 to Stafford; U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,725, issued June 24, 1975 to Lea et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,927, issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Brown et al. All of the above cited patents disclose shoe structures which fail to satisfy some or all of the above stated desirable characteristics.
Other examples of prior art shoe structures include removable connections between the vamp and the shoe bottom to allow the vamp to be interchanged for another vamp of a different color. Examples of such interchangeable connections can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,224, issued Sept. 4, 1956 to Gardiner; U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,639, issued June 9, 1959 to Rudine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,116, issued Sept. 19, 1961 to Ally; U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,630, issued Jan. 16, 1962 to Twiggs, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,259, issued Sept. 2, 1975 to Cracco; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,214, issued Mar. 18, 1980 to Wang. As can be appreciated, removable connections, while permitting vamps to be interchanged, are generally undesirable in that they cannot provide the superior strength of a permanent connection. In order to compensate for the inherent weakness of a removable connection, many of the prior art structures are relatively complex in order to increase the rigidity of the construction. Another disadvantage of the prior art removable connections is that since ready access to the connections must be provided to permit disengagement, they are generally not concealed thereby diminishing the aesthetic appearance of the shoe.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved shoe structure which is relatively simple in construction and yet provides an extremely stable and sturdy connection between the vamp and the base of the shoe.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved shoe structure which includes a positive locking arrangement between the vamp and the shoe bottom.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved shoe structure wherein the connection between the vamp and the base member is concealed such that the aesthetic appearance of the shoe is not diminished.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved shoe structure which may be rapidly assembled and eliminates the necessity of using a lasting procedure.